Problema en el establo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Anthony y Candy están teniendo una de sus tantas noches en el corral de caballos pero... A veces había un rato de inseguridad entre ambos


En una especie de establo, probablemente de una mansión, en una cama común y corriente. El lugar era casi integrado y compuesto totalmente de madera como si fuese una cabaña mientras que a un lado de la cama estaban una pareja de caballos de raza de sangre pura, uno de los caballos de los Leagan se levantó para ver desde su corral al ver a dos cuerpos uniéndose de manera desesperada sobre el pequeño lecho.

Eran dos personas de cabello rubio que se estaban aferrándose mutuamente mientras una sábana blanca cubría por completo sus anatomías, dos velas servían como iluminación natural mientras el silencio era interrumpido por un sonido de grillos y búhos.

Después de en medio de la sabana estaban dos personas rubias, un hombre y una mujer, bueno, un chico y una chica. Anthony estaba esa noche con Candy, eran una de esas visitas nocturnas al establo donde habitaba la rubia pecosa desde hace meses, eso se denotaba en las prendas que estaban sobre el suelo.

El hombre estaba sobre la joven rubia de ojos verdes la cual estaba en interiores mientras el rubio de ojos azules estaba sin camisa mostrando su marcado y fornido torso. En menos de nada comenzaron a explorarse sus bocas de manera apasionada mientras el calor corporal como por el clima caliente que les proporcionaba las velas del establo los envolvía de sudor.

La rubia pecosa tenía cada mano en el hombro de su amado mientras éste se sostenía poniendo una mano sobre cada lado de la almohada con tal de tener una buena posición mientras estaba preparado para el coito con la joven.

-Eres linda, Candy, ¿Podría besarte más? - Susurró Anthony mientras miraba detenidamente a la belleza que se atravesaba ante sus ojos mientras que la pobre ladeaba su mirada tratando de evitarse la vergüenza de ser vista aunque quería sentir lo que vendría después.

Una vez más unieron sus bocas mientras su respiración chocaba entre ellos hasta que el joven amante de las rosas trasladó sus besos hasta el cuello de la menor la cual sintió el estremecimiento al sentir uno de los colmillos del joven en esa parte sensible.

-¡Ah! ¡No, Anthony!

-¿Por qué?- Se detuvo en ese instante y miró con tristeza a la rubia de ojos verdes, no lo soportaba más, quería unir su alma con la suya- Ya no puedo contenerme, he querido besarte desde esta mañana

-Oye, pero estamos en el establo, podrían oírnos- Sonrió de manera gentil, una noche en ese lugar no era una grata idea, si lograran pescar a Anthony la podrían pasar muy mal sobretodo Candy que trabajaba como una sirvienta en la familia Leagan, posiblemente la tacharían como una prostituta o chica de lo peor, estaría siendo dañada por hacer algo indebido.

-Si quieres cuando te visite mañana, puedes llevarme a un cuarto o a un motel, ¿De acuerdo?- No era muy mala idea ir de incognito o ir a la mansión Ardley para tratar de culminar lo de esta noche pero eso para Anthony era imposible, la llama que se encendía en su interior le pedía a gritos que se ardiera con ella hasta hacerse cenizas.

El rubio de orbes zafiros tomó sutilmente el rostro de la chica de orbes esmeralda, un rubor de manera ligera teñía sus mejillas aparte del clima fuerte que hacía

-Lo siento Candy pero… No puedo resistirme por tanto tiempo, te quiero tanto ahora

-¡Espera…!- De nueva cuenta siguieron los besos desenfrenados y obviamente era tanto el instinto animal que corroía en la mente del joven que su tacto lo traicionaba como si tuviese su propia mentalidad, de pronto tocó algo suave como pequeño pero blando, cálido, quizás caliente.

Candy apretó sus ojos cuando sintió una fuerza cálida y dura que apretaba uno de sus pechos que apenas estaban en desarrollo, posiblemente a futuro serían decentes y grandes (Sin exagerarse), en menos de nada se apartó haciendo un pequeño gruñido como una niña regañada y hizo un tierno bufido de enojo.

-¡No hagas eso!

Anthony sonrió algo tonto, a veces no era hacer enfadar a Candy porque si se hacía tendría la paliza de su vida, la rubia sabía defenderse cuando era lo necesario.

-Vamos no te enojes, estamos bien, no hay nadie por aquí, nadie va a pasar- Miró todo alrededor y miró su reloj, eran altas horas de la noche cercanas a la madrugada, prácticamente ya todos estaban durmiendo a excepción de los capataces pero el chico de las rosas era más astuto que ellos.

La rubia algo avergonzada miraba a todos lados, era estúpido pasar una noche en ese establo

-¿Qué dices? ¡Todavía no podemos hacer esto aquí!

El muchacho se recostó bocarriba mirando el techo mientras la pecosa estaba acostada de lado, dispuesta estaba pero no era buen momento, prácticamente era una de pocas veces que tenía sexo con el chico de ojos azules.

-Supongo que eso significa no quieres hacerlo conmigo

-Anthony… Esto…- La rubia se volteó hacia donde estaba su amado y en eso lo abrazó y lloriqueó estilo anime, hasta mohines si se quería, no era para que lo decepcionara de esa manera- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Cuando me tocas, me hace súper feliz!- Terminó llorando al estilo anime mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo del joven.

-¡Y también quiero tocarte mucho más!

-¿Tocarte?

-Tú punto dulce- Hizo referencia a lo que tienen los hombres entre las piernas

-Ve y tócame, entonces, puedo recompensarlo

Ahora la pobre pecosa estando en calzones estaba sentada en el suelo, de espaldas hacia el corral donde estaban los caballos, una sombra gris caía sobre ella y una gota se asomaba tanto en la sombra como en el caballo, y hasta el propio Anthony estaba sin entender esa actitud

-Candy, ¿Pero qué te…?

-Si hago eso ahora alguien podría ver, y me daría vergüenza- Lo mismo de siempre, el muchacho alzó por segundos la ceja y suspiró, era inevitable que la pobre no solía ser buena aprendiendo conceptos del sexo, era siempre él que comenzaba la iniciativa pero no estaba nada mal en darle una oportunidad a la pecosa de intentar hacerlo sentir bien se pasaba de raya con la vergüenza.

-¿Es esa realmente la única razón?

La pecosa estaba sentada en la cama mientras el amante de las rosas estaba cerca de ella mientras mantenía su mano con la suya, Candy sonreía algo triste mientras miraba el techo o el suelo

-Simplemente… Un montón de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza a veces, como si fuera como las demás damas, quizás con buen gusto como Eliza o genial como Stear o Archie…- Bajó su cabeza hacia el suelo- Sigo pensando en todas esas cosas

Aunque también en ocasiones se sentía muy pocas cosas ante todos, pero si tenía habilidades, podía cocinar y hacer los quehaceres, jugaba videojuegos en los que era buena, era muy buena en cualquier deporte, lanzaba muy el lazo para atrapar ganado, cosas que una mujer casi nunca podría ni estando loca pero Candy era una excepción a todo.

Aunque eso llevaba fuertes críticas, con la tía Elroy encabezando la lista seguida de los Leagan como miembros ignorantes de los Ardley, no la consideraban mujer como así, cosas que eran inapropiadas, quizás sus orígenes eran humildes, quizás era una huérfana o quizás la vida la trató como basura pero… Eso no la hacía menos mujer porque para crecer se debe pasar por cosas y aprender muchas otras, Candy era tal como tal, vivía como quería sin dejarse llevar por limitaciones.

Ella era misma y por eso la amaba, por ser un buen espíritu libre.

-Incluso tú dices que quieres tocarme y eres honesto, si dices que me amas y el hecho de que estamos saliendo ahora todavía son casi difíciles de creer- Era el latente miedo de no ser alguien como tal con una imagen prefabricada- Por eso, si no estuvieras de nuevo, y me tocas más, podría tener confianza… Es solo un pensamiento

-Entonces, ¿Todavía no quieres?

La pecosa solo sonrió infantil de una manera algo socarrona mientras el muchacho puso su mano sobre su cabeza, ambos querían seguir pero debían que ponerse condiciones y restricciones

-Bueno, pero si dices que no te gusta esto, solo dilo y me detendré

Una vez más volvieron a acostarse, Candy abrazaba el pecho de su amado mientras este le envolvía sus caderas hasta que de pronto las llamas volvieron a encenderse . Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso, en un inicio lento y suave, que lentamente fue haciéndose más intenso y apasionado hasta encontrarse actualmente en una batalla por dominar. Se separaron por falta de aire, con los rostros sumamente rojos y respiraciones agitadas.

-Candy- El muchacho de ojos azules tomó la mejilla de la chica de ojos verdes mientras ésta sonrojada unió su mano con la suya- Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta todo este tiempo pero te he amado mucho, durante mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí, ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo

-Y en aquel baile donde usaste ese vestido que hicieron Stear y Archie- Bajó la mirada como si mantuviera un secreto- Yo pensaba en querer tocarte, sobre querer besarte, quería que solo me miraras y eso es todo lo que siempre pensé.

Ahora la pecosa estaba acostada mientras el muchacho seguía mirándola, ella era lo más hermoso del mundo, quizás era parecida a su difunta madre como tenía la belleza que se le caracterizaba pero ella era muy especial y diferente a las demás chicas y mujeres que había conocido, era ella misma y la amaba por eso.

-Y ahora tú y yo somos finalmente amantes- Dijo la pecosa mientras sentía que iba a llorar, era tan sentimental ante todo- Es realmente como un sueño que somos una pareja

-No quería que me odiaras así que no pude reunir el coraje para decirte estas cosas. Me preguntaba qué pasaría si arruinaba las cosas entre nosotros

-¿Qué?- Alzó la ceja divertida- No hay forma de que pueda odiarte, yo también te quiero mucho, Anthony, además, eres mi novio ahora- Tomó la mano del amante de las rosas y la guío hasta su pecho- ¿Ves? Está bien, estoy ante ti para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo

-Entonces si es lo que dices- El muchacho se quitó sus pantalones y miró a su pecosa tiernamente- Pues no voy a contenerme más…

-¡Espera Anthony!- Reclamó la joven

-No importa lo que digas ahora, Candy, no voy a parar - El muchacho con una mirada autoritaria y penetrante tenía ante su merced a su pecosa la cual al ver su katana de piel temía lo peor

-¿Trajiste condones?

-…- El muchacho quedó de piedra, estaba enfocado en intentar apagar las llamas de sus pantalones que no pensó en lo demás… Sin duda era el idiota más grande del planeta.


End file.
